The conductor connector of the utility model is configured to electrically connect the first and second conductor parts, such that a reliable electrical connection is obtained between the two conductor parts. For example, the conductor connection can be applied to printed circuit boards or used for cable connectors for communication signal transmission.
The cable connectors include straight connectors and right-angled elbow conductor connectors, wherein the right-angled elbow conductor connectors have found wide applications in high-frequency RF signal transmission, because they can save installation space, and at the same time make wiring more reasonable and aesthetic. However, most of the regular small-sized right-angled elbow conductor connectors adopt such a connection manner wherein the outer conductor is crimped and the inner conductor is welded, thus the cost would be substantially higher than the straight connectors. As known by those skilled in the art, the “small-sized” connectors are used for the cables of which the inner diameter of the outer conductor is no more than 3 mm.